


Vows

by mirandamyth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam POV, Valentine's Day Wedding, but it was on tumblr on sunday, deancas wedding, deancas wedding vows, for posterity, i know this is late, so i'm just storing it here now, wedding ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandamyth/pseuds/mirandamyth
Summary: Wedding ficlet <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Vows

“Dean. You can’t be serious.” Sam says, looking over the single sheet of notebook paper Dean had written his vows on. “These aren’t vows. They’re basically just lyrics from like thirteen different Zeppelin songs.”

“Trust me, Sammy, they’re perfect. Cas’ll get it.” (Sam’s pretty sure he _won’t._ ) Giving his bowtie one last tweak, Dean turns from the mirror and snatches the page from his hands, folding it carefully. “Now can you shut up and finish getting ready? We gotta head over in like ten minutes.”

Sam is still hungover from Cas’ bachelor party two nights ago, and he really doesn’t feel like arguing the point. If Dean wants to start his marriage off by plagiarizing his vows, so be it.

He doesn't think he’s ever seen the Roadhouse look so respectable. All evidence of the debauchery that had happened here this week has been replaced by tulle and twine and there’s soft music drifting through the air.

“You better get him in the back, Sam.” Ellen says, “Cas is gonna be here any minute, and they got enough bad luck between them as it is.”

By the time everyone else shows up, Dean is buzzing. Sam’s been cooped up in Ash’s room with him for an hour and he has spent every second of it regretting leaving the aspirin at home. He’s had to block Dean from ‘going to see what’s taking so damn long’ four times. He’s watching Dean adjust his boutonniere for the thousandth time when Charlie knocks at the door. 

“Hey, guys, we’re ready for you.”

From the moment the words are out of her mouth, it takes everything in Sam’s power to stop his brother from sprinting to the altar. (Which is to say the pool table.) Charlie goes first— Sam keeps a vice grip on Dean’s elbow and counts to ten before they can follow.

Cas and Jack are already standing at the front of the room, and Sam can practically feel the tension melt out of Dean when they lock eyes. Sam releases his hold on Dean’s arm when they draw close, clapping a hand on Cas’ shoulder as he goes to take his place next to Charlie.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says softly. Sam rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. Charlie elbows him lightly, but he can feel her shaking with suppressed laughter beside him. “Hello, Dean.” Cas sounds happier than Sam’s ever heard him and, despite the occasion, it almost feels like an intrusion to witness this.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ash announces from his perch atop the pool table (Sam’s pretty sure he sees Dean jump, like he actually _did_ forget they were in a room full of people.) “We are gathered here today to join these two crazy kids in matrimony, and to settle nearly a dozen bets.” There’s a spattering of laughter in the crowd at this, and more than a few people avoiding eye contact. Ash raises a hand and the room quiets enough for him to continue.

“Now it ain’t every day I’m asked to officiate at the wedding of a bona fide angel, but I’m still skipping all the flowery shit, because the sooner we get moving on the vows, the sooner we can all get to partying. Castiel, if you wanna go first.”

“Dean, I have treasured our time together more than any of the millennia I lived through before knowing you. You’ve taught me that family means never giving up on each other, you’ve shown me how to find joy, even in the bleakest times. You have pulled me back from the edge of ruin, as I have done for you. We have stood by each other through the darkest of times, and we have held each other through the pain of living.

“In knowing you, I learned emotion is not a weakness but a strength, because you are the strongest man I have ever known. I can’t begin to describe the way you make me feel, because you have made me feel everything. Human poets have tried for centuries to explain the phenomena of love and they all fall short of the depths of my love for you.

“You have so much love to give, Dean, and I am truly grateful that you have chosen to give so much to me, that you have shown me love is not an obligation or a duty, but a gift. And you remind me why gifts are something to keep.” 

Cas’ vows are beautiful. By the end, even the most hardened hunters in the room are wiping furtively at tears. Sam can hear Charlie sniffling beside him, and his own eyes are too watery to see clearly as Cas slips the ring on his brother’s finger. Ash himself is too teared up to do much more than gesture to Dean to deliver his.

“Cas, last time I tried to give you this message, you didn’t get it, but let’s see if you can this time, buddy.” Winking, Dean clears his throat, pulling the sheet of paper from his pocket.

_“In the darkest depths of Mordor, I met an angel so fair,_

_“You’ve been learnin’; buddy, I’ve been yearnin’_

_“When I give you all my love, please, please be true._

_“A minute seems like a lifetime, when I feel this way,_

_“My face is cracked from smiling, all the fears that I’ve been hiding_

_“Keep thinkin’ about it, I wanna make you mine._

_“And I’m telling myself it’s not as hard as it seems._

_“You know I love you, baby, my love for you I could never hide._

_“I know how it feels ‘cause you have slipped through to the very depths of my soul._

_“Days went by when you and I bathed in eternal summer’s glow_

_“I wanna hold you in my arms, yeah, I’m never gonna let you go_

_“And I’m never gonna leave, I’m holdin’ on to ten years gone_

_“And so today my world — it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,_ _“Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.”_

Dean slips the ring onto Cas’ finger as the last line falls from his lips. Sam meets Eileen’s eyes in the crowd, surprised to see the tears coursing down her cheeks, but he’s sure her broad grin matches his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx (vows edition)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6NSxIi0yfomA5g4H6tKnpX?si=e68efcf5744345bc)


End file.
